


Don't Let Go

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is ready. Ian's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For the mini-kink bingo square "orgasm control/denial". For [](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynnmck**](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/) and a few others who may be pleased to see it.

Ray’s not sure how he got here, but he’s relatively certain it involved guitars, beer, and weed. He’s not even sure where here is, except it looks like a very blurry version of an alley outside a bar. It smells like a van from the early days of MCR, which means it probably is a back alley. All Ray actually knows is that his jeans are undone and shoved halfway down his thighs, and Ian Crawford’s mouth is wrapped around his dick.

His mouth is hot and tight and wet, and his throat must be relaxed, because he’s taking Ray pretty deep. Whenever he pulls back to the head, Ray feels the cool night air on the wet skin all the way to the base, and there’s spit on his balls, and it feels pretty fucking amazing. Ian’s hands are on Ray’s thighs, and the pads of his fingers are rough from playing and they scratch at Ray’s skin and it’s an extra bonus to the rest of it, the slide of his mouth, the way the head of Ray’s dick pushes against the back of Ian’s throat.

“Fuck.” He tangles a hand in Ian’s hair, holding him down, just in case Ian gets the urge to stand up – Ray assumes he’s on his knees. Ian’s short. Ray’s drunk. Anything’s possible – or stop. Ray has no intention of letting Ian stop. Possibly ever, even after he comes. Which he’s going to do soon. He can feel the heat in his balls, feel them tightening as Ian pulls up to the head and then…

Stops.

“What the…”

“Shh.” Ian strokes Ray just enough to not _be_ enough, sliding his tongue along the slit of Ray’s dick.

“You _stopped_.” Ray tightens his hand in Ian’s hair to emphasize his point. Ian’s eyes fluttered closed and he leans into the pressure of Ray’s hand, his fingers busy sliding his spit along the length of Ray’s cock. “Why’d you stop? I was _close_.”

“I know.” Ian smiles and licks his red, wet lips before fitting his mouth around Ray again, swallowing him deep again and again. Ray keeps his fingers tight in Ian’s hair, feeling the softness of the thick mass against his palm as he gets close again. His head goes back and his hips jerk forward, just at the edge when Ian presses against his grip and pulls off.

Again.

“Jesus _Christ_.” Ray groans. “What the _fuck_?”

Ian just smiles and catches Ray’s balls in one hand, squeezing lightly. Ray huffs out a frustrated breath, sucking it back in on a whine as Ian squeezes a little harder and takes Ray in his mouth again. Ray’s head hits the brick wall behind him, his hair snagging on the rough surface. He puts both hands on Ian’s head, determined to keep him _on his dick_. Ian hums around him, taking Ray deeper, and Ray thrusts his hips, falling into a rhythm with Ian’s mouth. Ian releases Ray’s balls, moving both of his hands to Ray’s thighs. Ian’s fingers rake down from Ray’s hips to his knees and his whole body jerks in response, his head falling back again.

“Fuck. Fuck, yes. Fuck.” Ray’s close again - _still_ \- and he will fucking kill Ian if he pulls off again. “God, your fucking mouth, fuck. Don’t fucking _stop_. Please.”

Ian hums again and takes Ray deeper and Ray falls over the edge, his dick hitting the back of Ian’s throat as he comes. He can feel Ian gagging around him, his throat working against Ray’s thrusts. Ray’s body responds on instinct, thrusting deeper, his fingers digging against Ian’s scalp as he refuses to let him move. When he looks down, Ian’s face is red and his eyes are watering and his mouth is fucking obscene. Ray’s cock gives another jerk and then he lets Ian go, watching him fall back onto his ass on the ground, gasping for air.

“Fuck.” Ian’s voice is shredded, and he lays back, apparently not giving a shit about the fact that he’s on the ground in an alley. “Fuck.”

“Fuck.” Ray laughs. “Fuck. You’re an asshole.” Ray groans and pushes off the wall, keeping his hands on it as he makes sure his legs will hold him. “Fucking evil.”

Ian laughs roughly. “Yup.”

Ray offers his hand down and grasps Ian’s tightly. “C’mon. I’m buying you a beer.”  



End file.
